Super Smash Bros 4: The Moon Princess Rises
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: This is based off of my imagination of what would happen if the least liked characters in the Super Smash Bros. series, Lucina in Smash 4 and Pichu in Melee, decided to take revenge on the people who looked down on them because they're clones. May contain Yuri. Rated T for language.
1. Ch 1: Weakness to Bullying Part 1

**Another story, this time, with the song "The Moon Rises" by ponyphonic on YouTube, with Lucina in mind. Funny story, actually; I was reading some SSB comics and then, I had a thought: hardly nobody likes Lucina because of the fact that she's a clone of Marth. I even heard some people say that they would switch out her for Pichu on a webpage, and that's just sad. She's a good character to have in Smash. I mean, people don't have a problem with Dark Pit and he's technically a clone of Pit in cannon. Dr. Mario's been a clone since his introduction in Melee, so no one really cares if he's a clone or not. But as for Lucina and Pichu, my mains in Smash 4 and Melee, respectively... I feel like nobody wants them around. Well, what if they felt the same way, that in Smash, no one likes them because of the mere fact that they're clones? Well, I think it's time for them to show the world that they're just more than merely clones of more popular characters from their series and get the spotlight they should have been deserved to them a long time ago. I own nothing, the song is owned by ponyphonic and all respected things and characters to each their own company, blah blah blah, etc. To give you a guide on dialogue, when characters are either whispering or thinking, the text will be in italics. This is actually my first full story, so no flames, but any criticism and/ or advice is welcome. Without further ado, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Weakness to Bullying_**

Lucina had just came from another match against Bowser and Ganondorf, and it was brutal for her. "Even though it was a Free-For-All battle, they decided to put aside their differences and beat me for the sake that they both hate me in Smash as a clone", she muttered under her breath. "I was three stocks ahead of them, and yet I was the first to get out of the match." The only good thing that came out of it was that they were good sports to each other when Bowser threw Ganondorf in the air to give him that match. Other than that, some of the other smashers still made fun of her whenever she passed by them, calling her infuriating when compared to Marth. Well, it was the thirtieth time she was insulted by everyone she pasted. "Stupid people calling me a… grrrrr- Aw, come on people! I just got back from a match!" Apparently, to top it off on a sour note, she stepped on gum.

Right when she was about to go to her room, one of the main teasers of the smashers, the male version of Corrin, along with his female counterpart, caught her eye. Now, mind you, he only teases Lucina just to be friendly with her. The female Corrin, however, was strict, but friendly with her too. She's also the one who keeps her male counterpart in check whenever she was around.

"Hey! Lucina!", one of them shouted, followed by the other, yelling to her, "Over here!" She turned to see both Corrins waving at her. "Hey guys.", she said casually. Ever since they joined the roster, she's been kind to them both, since they were both… foreign royals and didn't know that you don't touch people's faces as a greeting. "How have you been doing these first three weeks here?"

Corrin, without giving any more thought, replied, "Great, thanks. Even though we'd have to join with Bayonetta, she's not all that bad and we'd even sparred with her a few hours ago, actually."

The female Corrin, nicknamed Core, finished with, "In other words, it was splendid. We miss our family a little, but we write to them when we can. How was your day?"

 _"How was my day? Okay, how do I put this…",_ Lucina mused. "Well, in the morning, I ended up smelling garlic cloves again.", to which they all muttered,"Stupid Wario.", "I forgot it was April Fools Day, so the younger smashers dumped a bunch of oatmeal, then at 2:30 PM, all of the Koopalings(including Bowser Jr.), Villager and his friends(for some reason), Toon Link and Duck Hunt chase me down like it was Duck Dynasty, and I just got back from a Free-For-All match…".

"Can you recap on what you did?", Corrin asked. "I lost you there."

"If you mean aside from the fact that Bowser and Ganondorf ganged up on me during my last match, had been degraded by a certain someone who always smells horrid earlier today, had oatmeal get dumped on my head at breakfast by most of the kids except Lucas(since he's a nice kid and one of my few Smash exclusive friends), and had the Villager, Toon Link, Bowser Jr., the Duck Hunt dog and duck, AND the Koopalings make me scream in horror as they act like they're in Duck Dynasty chasing after me... I don't know."

"Oh... That's… uh, great to… hear. Uh, excuse me a sec, please." As soon as he excused himself, he turned to his female counterpart.

 _"Uh, Core, we have a problem."_

 _"What's wrong now, Corrin?",_ Core retorted.

 _"Uh, have you not just heard her now?! She's been getting bullied!"_

 _"*gasp* That's horrible! The poor thing..."_

 _"How do we tell her?"_

 _"I don't know. Why do you figure it out yourself?"_

 _"I can't do that! You figure it out!"_

 _"What?! Why me?!"_

 _"I'm the one who's the idiot between us. You know that. Look, I may be dumb, but I know that I'm dumber than most of the others here."_

 _"Right… Stupid! I suppose we'll just have to ask."_

 _"Good idea."_

"What? What is it?", Lucina questioned. They were whispering something she couldn't hear.

"Nothing! Nothing, but... How do you handle all of that bullying?"

"I don't know, Core. I've been bullied by the majority of the people who are fans of the Smash community (besides the villains in here, duh) who hate clones. I mean, besides Mario, since he doesn't really care about if I'm a clone or not, but besides that, I was actually wondering if you have advice for me to deal with bullies."

Both Corrins looked at each other, then at her with a worried face.

 _"Uh oh..."_

"What?"

"Uh... I guess try to prove that you're not a mere clone to everyone. not sure how, but it's for you to find out yourself, anyway. Do you need examples?

"I'm game. Fire away, Corrin."

"Marth is unique because his sword tip does more damage since Melee and was supposed to be in the N64 release of Smash, which is rare, but-"

"Wait, he WHAT?!"

"Not now. Ike is unique for being heavy and slow, but strong since Brawl. Roy is obviously unique for being one of the only two characters in a different series to be born in Smash (and the first one at that), has the most powerful move that's not a Final Smash, and is most powerful at the base of the sword since Melee too."

"That's… not exactly helpful. Any others?"

"Both Robins are unique, and for good reasons and downsides: they're the only ones from our series to not have a counter (bad), be even slower than the former slowest character in Smash (who was Jigglypuff, also bad), and the first to use magic (etc, good). Not to brag, but we're unique because we're dragons AND lords, etc. I would go on, but it'd take forever, and anyway, we have a match to go to now with both Robins, now that I think about it, so there's that. Oh, crap! We're late! We gotta go. I hope it was helpful."

"It was more than helpful, of course. Good luck in your team tag match against both Robins."

And what he replied was the reason why he's also the nick naming smasher: "Bye, Blueberry! See you soon!" And that also made Core slap him across his face.

"Corrin! What's with you and the nickname giving?!", she screamed.

"Ow! What was that for, Core?! It was just a joke!", he complained.

"Hee hee, you guys… Well, good night, then.", Lucina said softly, to which they replied, "Good night, Lucina."

As Lucina went into her room, she was thinking of how to prove that she's unique in her own way. As thought went to thought however, she then thought about her roommate, the one who influenced her life, and, who(unlike the other roommates her rivals and friends in her universe have, be it Marth with Ike and Roy(there's a two per room rule, but when Roy came, there was an odd number of Smashers in all of the rooms, so Master Hand let him pick which pair to bunk with, and he chose Marth and Ike) or the male and female Robins bunking with each other(as with the male and female Corrins when they were forced to bunk together, but they didn't care, so long as the don't go touching the others faces but their own)), was a former Smasher from when Melee was active named Pichu, her best friend, her roommate, and, dare she say it in her mind, her secret love interest so secret, even Pichu was oblivious to it.

This caused her to go into deep thought as she remembered how they first met.

"If I hadn't come along that alleyway after being bullied by Ganondorf, who'd knew what would've happened to her."

* * *

 **What do you think? Alright in the next chapter, I'll explain how Lucina and Pichu met for the the first time. Until then, see you later.**


	2. Ch 2: The Flashback

**I'm back. So I am on vacation so I can't upload my story for a while, but I will be back soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Flashback_**

Lucina was walking through the gateway, like all of the newcomers with her, to Smash City, a video game city where everyone in the Super Smash Bros. universe stay. When a group of newcomers come in, they always introduce themselves in the auditorium in front of the veterans still in the tournament. She was worried about how she was going to do on first impressions. Plus, she forgot where she was going. Thankfully, her friend, Robin, and her father, Chrom, were also coming with her, so she could ask them. Well, her father wanted to see her off before he went home to Ylisse, since he wasn't invited to the tournament, but that's besides the point.

Lucina: Hey, Robin?

Robin(M): Yeah?

Lucina: Where are we going?

Robin(F): Beats us, but I'm sure we'll be fine.

Pac-Man: Yeah. You guys are new, right? My name's Pac-Man. I'm new here too.

Lucina: Nice to meet you, Pac-Man. I'm Lucina.

Pac-Man: And you're a princess, right?

Lucina: Yes.

Pac-Man: Woah! That's so cool! I thought you were a princess since you dress like one. Hey, do you think you might know someone who's a veteran here?

Lucina: Honestly, I don't think so. How'd you get into Smash?

Pac-Man: Well, my company had been in troubled times lately, and I was in the streets because of how I thought how so little people know me, mostly the stuff that happens to you if you lived on the streets. One evening, I was looking at the stars in the sky when I heard footsteps coming towards me. When I looked to see who it was, I was surprised to see Mario outside of the city. He and I have been great friends ever since I first met him in the arcade game "Donkey Kong", along with DK, of course. I even helped him achieve fame since he was having a hard time trying to be at least recognizable to the public.

Lucina: That explains why everyone can't talk about mascots without mentioning Mario off the top of their heads first.

Pac-Man: About three years ago, however, my popularity got decreased because of the newer generation of gaming. But back to Mario and me: I couldn't believe that one of my oldest friends, but still younger than me by a year, was here in front of me. It turned out that he was looking for me. I'd thought people had forgotten about me, but it turns out that no one forgot about my appearance. People still play my game even after 1980!

Lucina: What?!

Robin(F): Get out! That long ago?

Pac-Man: Yep. It's been 34 years to exact. Master Hand wanted another 1980's video game character that could be potential for a Smasher, and let me tell you, it was not easy after he had to remove the Ice Climbers from the tournament because of limitations. The worst choice by far: stupid Libble Rabble. Mario explained that to me and how he wanted to see if I wanted to join Smash. I immediately agreed, even if I had some limits to the deal, to join Smash as a newcomer. He also knew I had experience with fighting games, since I was in Street Fighter X Tekken as a guest appearance, along with my friend here, Mega Man.

As if on cue, a blue robot that looks like a boy of a young age suddenly appeared.

Mega Man: Hello.

Lucina: And that's how you know Mega Man here?

Pac-Man: Well, yeah. Sort of. We first met in Street Fighter X Tekken.

Mega Man: I don't think you want to see our forms in that game. Dude, your appearance was creepy in that game.

Pac-Man: So was yours! How is looking human at an old age that has gone fat over the years not creepy?

Mega Man: Beats me. What were the producers thinking? Anyway, that's how I got in too.

Lucina: He found you and offered you a spot here?

Mega Man: Yeah. I was getting forgotten for a long time, but I didn't live off the streets or anything. Capcom was doing good in the game production. I was taking a walk when he found me. Right before, I came here occasionally to see Mario. That's how I met Sonic the Hedgehog. I came during the Brawl edition of this place one day to visit, but then he ran by me. I'd never seen anyone run so fast before, so when he introduced himself as the fastest thing alive… well, you know how the rest goes.

Lucina: Wow.

Chrom: Oh, there's the auditorium. Be careful, ok?

Lucina: Yes, Father.

Mega Man: Wait, your father isn't in Smash. Why's he here? I'm confused.

Chrom: Popular demand. And for safety reasons.

Mega Man: Oh.

 ** _Auditorium_**

When they got to the auditorium, most of the veterans in there came running to their friends who joined, though most notably, Mario and Sonic, who came running up to them and started hugging.

Sonic: Pac-Man! Mega Man! You made it here!

Mario: Guys!

Pac-Man: Mario!

Mega Man: Sonic!

Master Hand: Settle down, everyone. All of the newcomers, please go to the back of the stage, please. Guys, get on stage. You're up.

When everyone had quiet down, the four mascots from Nintendo, Sega, Namco, and Capcom stood up from their seats and came to the stage.

 ** _On stage_**

Mario(on mic): *ahem* Is the mic working?

 _Sonic: Yes, it is._

Mario(on mic): Thanks. Welcome back everyone. As you may know, the fourth installment of SSB is just around the corner. On behalf of all of you guys, congratulations to all of you who made it this far. For Snake, Wolf, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur, thank you so much for coming in Brawl. I know it was only one time, but we appreciate you coming to Brawl's tournament. Especially Snake, since he's the only other Sega character who was with us, but decided not to join in the tournament this time, but will stay here.

?(in the audience): Nobody cares, so shut up Mario!

Someone shouted out a remark so rude, this caused everyone to groan.

Mario: Oh, no…

Sonic: _May I borrow it please, Mario? Thanks._ (now on mic)Pichu, shut up. You and Young Link weren't wanted back in. There's a good reason as to why that is. At least I was wanted due to our crossover Olympic Games series.

Young Link(in the audience): Yeah. The reason I wasn't wanted was because I played exactly like Link, but I'm not complaining. I don't even mind that Toon Link plays like Link, but isn't considered a carbon copy. I admit, it's true, so it doesn't bother me that I'm not in Smash anymore.

Toon Link(in the audience): Thanks for understanding Young Link.

Sonic(on mic): Thank you Young Link and Toon Link for being understanding in terms of roster change. See Pichu? Why do you have to be a brat about it?

Pichu(in the audience): Well, Young Link may not care, but I do! I am not a carbon copy of Pikachu!

Pikachu(in the audience): Yes, you are, so be quiet.

Pichu(in the audience):YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING WITH ME?! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?!

 _Pac-Man: May I throw something at the rodent?_

 _Mario: You're going to have to forgive us for Pichu. She's really rude. And sure, if it helps the situation._

When he gave Pac-Man permission to throw something at Pichu, he pulled out a fire hydrant out of nowhere and threw it at her.

Pac-Man(on stage): Shut up already!

Pichu(in the audience):*gets hit with fire hydrant* Oooo… head rush.*faints*(drops to the floor)

Pikachu(in the audience): Thank you, Pac-Man!

Pac-Man(on stage): You're welcome!

Mario(on mic): I do have some good news and a bit of bad news I have here. Popo, do you want to tell the first piece of bad news first?

Popo(in the audience): Okay. Nana, let's get up there.

Nana(in the audience): Wait up!

Popo(on mic): Thanks, Mario. We, unfortunately, have bad news for one of the fighter here.

 _Peach(in the audience): What, did Bowser Jr. not make it, Bowser?_

 _Bowser(in the audience): No, he's here. He's in the backstage with the Koopalings._

 _Sheik(in the audience): Who got cut, then?_

Master Hand:*ahem* Pay attention, please.

Popo(on mic): Due to some extent in the limitations, Master Hand needed one of the veterans to leave so we wouldn't have problems in the system.

Pichu(in the audience):So Jigglypuff is out of the roster?!

Jigglypuff: Wahhhhhhhh! I don't wanna goooooo!

Popo(on mic):*death stare*

Pichu: I will just… be quiet now…(it was just a question, geez)

Popo(on mic): Thank you. As I was, the bad news is that me and Nana are not going to be in the tournament.

All(in audience):*gasp*

Nana(on mic): We decided to sacrifice our spot in Smash for the good of you guys. We MIGHT be in the next tournament when things are better, and we will have a trophy of us so you don't forget us and our sacrifice.

Popo and Nana(on mic): Back to you Mario.

Mario(on mic): Thanks you two. You can take a seat now. Sonic, you wanna do part of the announcement?

Sonic(on mic): Ok. Now the good news. The good news is that we have three special people who we want to get up here. Newcomers Palutena and Little Mac, please come up.

When they heard their names called, Palutena and Little Mac went upstage.

Sonic(on mic): As some of you may know, these two were with us in Brawl as a Final Smash helper and assist trophy respectively. The reason why they're here and not backstage is because, to start off with the newcomers, they're joining us for this tournament thanks to the popularity they've gained.

Audience:*cheer*

Pit: THATS MY LADY FOR YOU! GO, PALUTENA! WOOO!

Sonic(on mic): Big thanks to Nintendo for reviving the Kid Icarus series. We're happy that once again, Pit is coming back, along with two other people from-

 _Palutena: Um, Sonic? Can I say something real quick?_

 _Sonic: Hm? Sure, go ahead._

Palutena(on mic): We also have someone else I want you to meet. Chrom? Is Chrom here? I have something for him.

Chrom: Coming, coming! Whoa!

Chrom ended up tripping from his chair when he got up.

 _Lucario: Be careful next time, okay?_

 _Chrom: Okay, thanks._

Palutena(on mic): When I found out that I was joining, I was just bursting with joy. However, I also decided to pass my former role of Final Smash helper to someone who had wanted to get in. I talked to Master Hand about passing my former role as part of a Final Smash, and he agreed to let me give it to anyone who I know and might want to be in Smash. What do you think about having this role in Robin's Final Smash, Chrom?

All:*cheer*

Chrom(on stage): What?! You guys are letting me get in?

Palutena(on stage): Surprise! I know how much you wanted to get in. So I decided to give you my former role.

Chrom: Oh, gods… thank you! Thank you so much!(hugs Palutena*squee*)

Palutena: Oh! You're welcome Chrom.

Sonic(on mic): Well! That's a surprise I didn't know about! Please hold your applause until the end. The good news is that there's NO MORE MANDATORY COSTUMES IN TEAMS AND NOW 8 PLAYER SMASH IS FOR REAL!

All:*cheer*

 _Sonic: You guys have to share the mic for this. You two fine with that?_

 _Pac-Man: Yeah, we can make it work out._

Pac-Man and Mega Man(on mic): Now for newcomers!

Pac-Man(on mic): First up, give it up for Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and the new pair single player, Rosalina and Luma from the Mario series!

Mario series group: Yay!

Mega Man(on mic): Next up is Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising! Give him a round of applause, everyone!

Pit: Go get him, Dark Pit!

Palutena: You're a force to be reckoned with! Steal the show out there!

Dark Pit: Hey there.*smirk*

Pac-Man(on mic): Now, give it up for the dog with the grin, the duck with skill, the ONE, the ONLY, Duck Hunt!

Duck Hunt:*snickers*

Mega Man(on mic): That's got to be a challenge. Pokemon, you finally have a ninja on your side to face Sheik. Put your hands in the air for Greninja, the Dark type Pokemon!

Greninja: Gre!

All Pokemon except Pichu: WOOO! Greninja! Greninja! Greninja! Greninja!

Pichu: Who?

Pac-Man(on mic): As a big surprise, Mega Man-

Mega Man(on mic): And Pac-Man-

Pac-Man and Mega Man(on mic): Are newcomers too! Namco X Capcom is finally real!

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Pac-Man(on mic): From hometown beginnings, welcome Villager!

Villager:…*waves to everyone*

All:...

Zelda(in the audience): Uh… does he not speak?

Pac-Man(on mic): You'll get used to his smile soon. He's really nice.

Mega Man(on mic): Right… Visioning in from Bionis, we have Shulk!

Shulk: Hey there, guys. Nice to be here.

Pac-Man and Mega Man(on mic): Training for combat, we have fitness nuts the Wii Fit Trainers!

Pac-Man(on mic): We have a few more to go to. Thanks to their tactical skills and prowess, welcome Robin the Tacticians!

Mega Man(on mic): And last, but certainly not least-

Pac-Man(on mic): She has come under increasingly difficult circumstances-

Mega Man(on mic): Defying limits-

Pac-Man(on mic): Virtual impossibility-

Mega Man(on mic): And the woman who-

Pac-Man and Mega Man(on mic): Is the woman to end all men, ladies and gentlemen, the Hero Princess of Ylisse, the first female lord to be here, and the one to defy the very history of Super Smash Bros., the one, the only, the very Lucina!

When she heard her name, she walked to the center of the stage and waved.

 _Pac-Man: Have you got your speech ready? I heard you were giving a speech._

 _Lucina: Uh, yes. I have it here._

Pac-Man(on mic): Since she's the very first character in Smash to be a secret character that is female, she will give a speech about breaking barriers and setting new records. Here's the mic stand.

Pac-Man passed her the mic stand since A: She doesn't know how to hold a microphone, and B: It makes it easier for her to give her speech.

Lucina(on mic): Thanks.*ahem* Good morning everyone. Today I like to give a small speech about what I believe it means to face challenges. As you know, I'm the very first smasher here to be a female unlockable character. It's an honor to be here representing Fire Emblem and even more to be a female representative. It's nice to have some fellow female representatives here, but what I see here is male competition. If I had to say what I think of this, I'd say that it would be nice to see a bit more female smashers here, returning or as newcomers, but as it is, I will also show that men aren't the only ones who can hold their own against enemies in battle. To get into Smash is challenging, but to be in it as a female representative is a brutal challenge because to most people, women are helpless-

Pichu(in the audience): Boo! You are awful!

All:*stare*

Lucina(on mic): Um, can I please finish my speech?*death stare*

Pichu(in the audience): Uh oh… I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Master Hand: Pichu, may I see you after this?

Pichu: Yes, Master Hand… I am coming…

 _Pac-Man: Sorry about that. Mario told me she was rude._

 _Lucina: It's fine. I'll talk to her later._ (on mic again) As I was saying, if you wanted to get in Smash, but you're a girl, it can be brutal because to most people, women are helpless damsels in distress. And most of the time, it's princesses. I stated before, it can be a challenge to get here, but I believe anyone can do it if they put their minds to it. And that concludes my speech about breaking barriers. Thank you so much for letting me be in Super Smash Bros. everyone!

Pac-Man and Mega Man(on mic): Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to Lucina and this year's newcomers!

When it ended, Lucina met with her father.

Chrom: Did you have a good time up there?

Lucina: Yes. Father… if you're not going to be playable, where will you stay?

Chrom: Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not going to visit you a lot since I first have to get accustomed to things here.

Lucina: Is it ok if you can see me when the last 7 fighters get here and the tournament starts?

Chrom: Deal. I love you, sweetheart.

Lucina: I love you too, Father. Bye.

Chrom: Bye. I'll see you soon.

As she waved goodbye to her dad, she heard Pichu talking to Master Hand. Deciding to go over there, she started making headway toward them.

Master Hand: What was that behavior back there, Pichu?

Pichu: I do not know. What was I thinking?!

Master Hand: You have got to learn to calm down a bit.

Pichu: I try! But I can not! It is impossible for me! I can not even speak correctly!

Master Hand: No it's not.

Lucina: Excuse me. Are you… um, busy here now?

Master Hand: Hm? Ah you must be a newcomer here.

Lucina: Yes. That is correct. And you must be Master Hand.

Master Hand: Yes, I'm one of the bosses here. I'm also the caretaker of the smashers. ESPECIALLY the younger generation. *narrows eyes, if he had any, at Pichu*

Pichu:… What?

Master Hand: You're going to have to excuse Pichu here. She can be outspoken most of the time.

Pichu: Thbbbbbt!

Lucina: Her? This… thing?

 _Master Hand: She's a Pokemon._

 _Lucina: Got it._

Pichu: Hey! Shut up! Who are you calling a thing?

Lucina: Did you just tell me to shut up?

Pichu: What part of shut up do you not understand?! Go away!

Lucina: Are you trying to make something out of this?

Pichu: I said go away- Gah!

Before Pichu got the chance to yell at her, Lucina decided to pick her up by the tail and do it either the easy way out of this or the hard way.

Lucina: Do you have a death wish or something?! _If not, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, rodent. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You pick._

Pichu: Ulp… yes ma'am! I am going now... HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!*runs away*

As a scared Pichu runs away from Lucina, Master Hand just looked at her, in shock.

Lucina:… What?

Master Hand: No one ever faced her and scared her off before.

Lucina: Well, why not?

Master Hand: Some of them chickened out of it a lot.

Lucina: Oh. Well, see you around. I'm going to have lunch.

Lucario: Lunchroom is in the back.

Lucina: Thanks. Are you a veteran here?

Lucario: This is my second tournament I'm competing in. I'm Lucario.

Lucina: I'm one of the newcomers here. My name is Lucina. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lucario: Hey, wanna sit with me? I just saw you scare Pichu and she ran off. No one's been able to face her without trembling. Even I haven't had a moment where I'm not trembling with fear. I'm impressed by your bravery.

Lucina: Thank you. Sure, I'll sit with you.

 ** _At the Lunchroom_**

As the two went into the lunchroom, it was filled to the brim with all smashers, retired or competing, and it was noisy.

Lucario: Let me give you a rundown of the place. There are groups here from a certain universe. For example, if you're from a universe that's been here since the beginning, you're considered a popular and respected character. A good example of this is me.

Lucina: How come?

Lucario: Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff are part of the Original 12, so if you were part of that group for instance, you'd get dibs on God knows what you get there. Both are from the Pokemon series and they've been here since the beginning, but since I'm in that particular group, I get respect from everyone. It's for outlook reasons.

Lucina: Huh. Does everyone in a respected group get respect?

Lucario: Well, not necessarily. Pokemon is also a great example for that theory. Nearly everyone, including me, is respected by everyone here except for Pichu.

Lucina: Why's that?

Lucario:... I think it's obvious.

Lucina: Oh, right.

Pichu: Give me back my food! I mean it guys!

Lucario: Oh dear, not again.

Pichu was trying to reach for her sandwich, which was taken from Mortan, one of the Koopalings, who was with Lemmy and Iggy.

Bowser Jr: Nice work guys! That's how you act like villains in the beginning!

Lemmy: Now I understand why you said Pichu was a good practice target.

Lucina: What are they doing?

Lucario: Oh, don't worry about the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. They're learning about how to act evil as the next game they're in required them to do so. Almost all of the villains here are great to hang out with, well, except for Ganondorf.

Lucina: Why's that?

Lucario: You don't want to find out.

Lucina: So... Speaking of Pichu, does she have any friends?

Roy: Nope. She only gets to talk to me and Lucario.

Lucina: Roy!

Roy: Great to see you again, Lucina!

Lucario: Wait, you two know each other?

Roy: Of course. We met in Streetpass.

Lucina: So, you two are the only ones that speak to her at all?

Roy: Yep. She's in my group, the Forgotten 5. Well, technically, it's 4 members now. It's because Dr. Mario is returning, and technically, we're not forgotten, it's the group name we came up with. It consists of Mewtwo, who will leave the group soon because of DLC, me, Young Link, and Pichu. I'm going to leave the group soon too, just not now, but Master Hand said if I wanted to return I'd have to bring in a newcomer from a different series, which is hard, but I'll do it.

Pichu: Waaaaaah! Leave me alone!

Ganondorf: Heh, chump.

Lucina: Let's just go sit somewhere else.

Roy: I'm in.

Lucario: Me too. Let's sit outside.

 ** _Later_**

Lucina found a library and decided to take a break from the activities. Unfortunately, Ganondorf was there and just happened to decide walk over to her and mess her up.

Ganondorf: Well, well, well. Look who I have here.

Lucina: What is it that you want?

Ganondorf: Oh, nothing, except maybe bother you.

Lucina: W-what are you going to do- Gaaah!

Lucina didn't get to finish before she was hit by a Warlock Punch.

Ganondorf: Heh, all talk, but no action. You know what kind of prey I like to target? Weak smashers. You're an exception because I know you're strong enough to withstand my attacks. I also need a change in my fun. My favorite targets, however, are clones.

Lucina: Leave me alone Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Heh, not if you're a clone, I'm not.

Lucina: Go away! I mean it- Gah?!

She just got hit by another Warlock Punch and was slammed against a wall.

Ganondorf: Not so tough outside of the battlefield, huh? Does she want a pacifier to calm down? Aww...

Lucina: SHUT UP!*slaps Ganondorf* That was totally uncalled for!

Ganondorf: Ow… heh, hadn't felt that in a while. I'm impressed. I'll let you go this time.

Lucina: What do I have to do to get you to stop bullying me?!

Ganondorf: You wanna know how? Come here a bit.

Reluctant as she was, she leaned in to hear.

 _Ganondorf: Here's a secret: I don't wanna brag, but I'm the strongest Smasher here. I heard that we will be having a few more fighters here soon. When the last ones come, there's a tournament that's gonna be held after a month. Wanna make a deal?_

 _Lucina: Fine._

 _Ganondorf: All of the Smashers here, including the retired, are going to be in it, us included. Whichever one of us gets higher will make the loser hold their end of the bargain. What's your condition?_

 _Lucina: Alright. If I get a higher place than you, you'll never bully me or anyone else ever again. If you win, then you can bully whoever you please on the condition that you can't bully me since I held my end of the bargain. Sounds fair?_

 _Ganondorf: Deal. Until then, you might expect to see me hurt you often. Don't take it personally, I do it to 30% of everyone here._

 ** _Alleyway_**

As he walked away, Lucina went to an alleyway to let herself cry for a bit.

 _Lucina: Why does he want to pick on me? Is it because I'm a clone? No... It can't be... He's just saying he picks on 30% of us. I'm not a special case… *gasp*… I might be here for a while… just need some time alone…*sob*_

It was raining and it didn't look like it would let up. Lucina had just laid down in the corner of the alleyway, crying because of what had just happened to her. As she laid there, she stopped sobbing when she heard an innocent childlike cry.

Lucina: Huh? Who's there?

 _?:*sob* Why? I try so hard to fit in. And now I have made a terrible first impression in front of her. She is never going to talk to me at all after what I did. Now I am never going to have anyone to talk to._

Lucina:… Hello? Is anyone there?

 _?:*gasp* Oh no..._

Lucina: Don't be afraid. Come on out, little one.

Pichu:…

Lucina: … Pichu?

Pichu:… Lucina? What are you doing here? Go away…

Lucina: I needed some alone time. What're you doing here?

Pichu:…

Lucina: Well?

Pichu:…*sniff*…*hic*…*sob* You do not know what it is like.

Lucina: What?

Pichu: You do not know what it is like to be unwanted to the public! I try so hard to fit in with everyone else, and then you c-come along with some history, a reputation, and, and… WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lucina: Oh, come here…

Pichu: NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMN YOU!*sob*

Pichu refused to let Lucina touch her, fearing that she would only make it worse. But Lucina wasn't about to leave her alone to cry. The poor thing was dirty and she looks beat up with bruises. She carefully picked her up and held her close to her chest.

Lucina: Aw, no no no no no… don't weep. Please don't cry, Pichu. I know what it's like to feel alone in the world.

Pichu: *sniff* Liar…

Lucina: No, really. I do. I would understand how much pain you're dealing with.

Pichu: You do not get it, do you? I am flawed, damn it.

Lucina: What do you mean by, flawed?

Pichu: *sniff* Well... You never gave me a chance… I was never given a damn chance to show you what I am really like!

 ** _Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope_**

 ** _I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_**

 ** _Laying down on the bathroom floor_**

 ** _My loneliness was rattling the windows_**

 ** _You said you do not want me anymore_**

 ** _And you left me_**

 ** _Standing on a corner crying_**

 ** _Feeling like a fool for trying_**

 ** _I do not even remember_**

 ** _Why I am wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _I wish I could erase our memory_**

 ** _'Cause you did not give a damn about me_**

 ** _Oh, finally I am through_**

 ** _Wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _These tears on you_**

 ** _You ain't worth another sleepless night_**

 ** _And I will do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind_**

 ** _'Cause what you wanted I could not give_**

 ** _What you did, girl, I will never forget_**

 ** _And you left me_**

 ** _Standing on a corner crying_**

 ** _Feeling like a fool for trying_**

 ** _I do not even remember_**

 ** _Why I am wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _I wish I could erase our memory_**

 ** _'Cause you did not give a damn about me_**

 ** _Oh, finally I am through_**

 ** _Wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _These tears on you_**

 ** _And you left me_**

 ** _Standing on a corner crying_**

 ** _Feeling like a fool for trying_**

 ** _I do not even remember_**

 ** _Why I am wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _I wish I could erase our memory_**

 ** _'Cause you did not give a damn about me_**

 ** _Oh, finally I am through_**

 ** _Wasting all these tears on you_**

 ** _Oh, oh, these tears on you_**

 ** _I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_**

 ** _Laying down on the bathroom floor_**

Pichu:*sob*

Lucina: If you want me to leave, I'll do so… but only if you-

Pichu: NO!

Lucina: Excuse me?

Pichu: Please, Lucina. Will you please stay with me? I know I wanted you to leave before, but I do not want to be lonely again.

Lucina: But if you didn't want me to leave then, why did you… *sniff* Pichu…

Pichu:… Will you stay with me Lucina? Please?

Lucina felt her heart drop when she heard her. She speaks with words of a child(well, technically, she is one), but she can't speak well and is insecure about her life. It pained her to wonder how long it was causing her pain, and the thought of it made her die a little inside. She didn't want anyone to go through what she did at all. She went through a living hell for 12 years. Who knows how long Pichu had lived in a living hell hole? All she ever wanted was a friend to be with, and all she ever had was a world of pain. It brung her sadness to see such an innocent child suffering, and Pichu was no different. She decided to answer her prayers for a friend that was long overdue.

Lucina:…*sniff* Of course I will. I don't want you to be lonely here.

Pichu: Oh, thank you so much, Lucina. This means a lot to me.

As the rain went down, Pichu snuggled up to Lucina's chest and fell asleep. As they laid there, Lucina felt something warm fill up her chest and it made her feel warm too.

 _Lucina: I guess all she needed was a friend. This warm feeling, though… why do I feel so warm in my chest? I've never felt this way before. I guess this makes me feel good inside. It suddenly feels so warm in my chest... Wait, what time is it now?_

As she checked the time on the clock in front of the tower, she realized that it was going to be 9:00.

 _Lucina: Wait... Nine PM?! Crap, I've got to go to my building! It's late! But… Pichu. I can't just leave her here. Well, I guess can't do anything about it now, I suppose… I'll go to my room and let her sleep with me. The rain's stopped, anyway._

 ** _Melee Time Square Building 1_**

As she kept searching for her building, she felt Pichu move a little bit. She'd have to hurry up or else both of them would get colds. It was cold out, and the fact that it rained didn't help either.

 _Lucina: Dammit, why'd it had to be so hard to find my building?! They should have given us directions… Oh, here it is. Let me see what room I'm in… Room 420, fourth floor. Perfect. Now where are the stairs?_

It was slippery, but when she finally got to her floor, she saw her room was the first one next to an elevator. She could have used it, but she saw a sign earlier saying that it was broken. When she got to her room, she decided to take a look around before she went to bed. There was a Royal Blue bunk bed on the right hand side of the room, a small kitchen on the left as a separate room, a table next to the couch, both of which are at the left, a TV next to the doorway, and a big closet full of her alternative costumes and a lot of cans of hair color changing spray, with labels, of course.

Lucina: Finally, I made it.

Pichu: Mmm… Lucina?

Lucina: Pichu. You're awake.

Pichu: Oh… Thank you for staying with me.

Lucina: Of course. Anything to make you happy.

Pichu: Can I sleep with you? I would feel safe with you near.

Lucina: Sure. Let's get you all situated first.

When they both got ready for bed, Pichu climbed the ladder to the top bunk and curled up next to Lucina's chest; Lucina was in the top bunk as well, ready to sleep. Pichu, however, wanted to ask something. The way she was treated by Lucina, there had to be a reason why she didn't refuse to be her friend.

 _Pichu: Lucy?_

 _Lucina: Hm?_

 _Pichu: Can I ask you something?_

 _Lucina: What is it that you want to know?_

 _Pichu:… When you said that you knew how I felt, what did you mean by that?_

 _Lucina:…_

 _Pichu: If you do not like talking about it, I will not force you to tell me._

 _Lucina:…*sigh* I normally don't tell anyone about this, but… when I was young, I ended up feeling alone. How old are you now?_

 _Pichu: I am going to be… uh… I think it is the 12th of December that I am turning 18. I joined the roster at the age of 5 in 2001._

 _Lucina: I was just about your age that time when life gave me something I didn't want._

 _Pichu: Like… did someone bully you or something?_

 _Lucina: I lost my father._

 _Pichu: How? How did you lose your dad if he is here with you? I saw him in the audience._

 _Lucina: It's… complicated, but I went back in time to save him, to be blunt. An ongoing war ensured between Grima, the fell dragon who killed my father in my time and the rest of my family, and his army of Risen, and us. We lost everything there and the only solution to that was to travel back in time to save it. But… I still suffer to this day._

 _Pichu: You are still suffering from… what exactly? Nightmares about it? The reality?_

 _Lucina: I still suffer from the loneliness. In other words, I still suffer from insomnia._

 _Pichu: Oh._

 _Lucina: If I'm ever alone for a long time, sometimes I feel disconnected from everyone else. I get hysteric from the loneliness, then I can't think straight, I start to lose my mind, and then I cry from the guilt of being alone. I can't stand being completely alone._

 _Pichu:… I guess you are right to say that you know how I felt about being alone. That brings up another question: when you took me in your arms, what were you feeling?_

 _Lucina: How do you mean?_

 _Pichu: You must have been holding some feelings for someone who was special to you because I felt warm where your chest was._

 _Lucina: Well, sometimes, when you do something for the good of others and not just because you feel obligated to do so, you get this warm feeling in your chest. And when your chest gets that way, you feel really warm inside too. I guess you could say that I'm one of those people who are easily the first to forgive others._

 _Pichu: Where do you feel that warmth?_

 _Lucina: Over here. Where my heart is._

When Lucina's hand went over her heart, Pichu crawled up to her and pressed her ear against her chest and she'd stayed there for a while.

 _Pichu:…_

 _Lucina: What are you doing?_

 _Pichu: I am listening to your heartbeat. It feels surprisingly steady and calm. Every single time it beats, it makes it even more soothing for me to hear._

 _Lucina: Does it make you feel less lonely?_

 _Pichu: Yes. It does. It is making me feel really warm inside too. I am happy to have you be my very first friend._

 _Lucina: Good night, Pichu. I'm glad I got you here too._

 _Pichu: Good night… Hey, Lucy?_

 _Lucina: Yeah?_

 _Pichu: I love you… Mama._

 _Lucina:*gasp*… I love you too._

"Mama?" She had just called her mama. This made her blush and feel warm inside again.

 _Lucina: There's that warm feeling inside me again. I guess she sees me as a mom. Well, I would never have told her this yet, but she's special to me and I promise I won't let anyone hurt her. Don't worry about being bullied, because I vow to make sure that no matter what, nobody will ever hurt you again, Pichu. Even if it means that I'll get hurt, I swear to make sure you will never be harmed by anyone else ever again. I love you, with all of my heart._

 ** _Present Time_**

Lucina walked over to her room as she saw both Corrins go down the stairs. When she turned the handle, it wouldn't budge. She decided to ask.

Lucina: Open up, please.

Pichu: Hm? Coming!(opens door) Mama!

Lucina: Pichu! How are you doing?

Pichu: Great, Mama! How was your day?

Lucina: Great. Do we have anything planned for tonight?

Pichu: Um, I do not think so. If not, we need to talk after your bath. It is important, so if you want to talk soon, you might want to take a bath now. Did Bowser breathe fire on you again?

Lucina: Yes, actually. I'm not smelling any better either. I'll be but a moment.

Lucina: What is it that you need to talk about?

Pichu:… Well, I was thinking, do you want to join the tournament with us as a pair?

* * *

 **I'll explain everything at the end of this story. See you soon.**


End file.
